


Sink or swim.

by BrittHintiru



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittHintiru/pseuds/BrittHintiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t exactly a choice for Gavin when his crush asked him if he wanted to skip school with him and head to the beach, just a question of when were they leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink or swim.

Gavin grinned wide as his fingers clenched tighter around the hand holding his. When Michael asked him If he wanted to ditch class for the day with him, he never gave it as much as a second thought; the amount of panic in the others voice completely ignored. Leaving the high school building was a lot easier than the lanky British boy had thought; no teachers really questioned the two boys leaving between the normality of kids leaving to get fast food for lunch, or outside gym due to the good weather. Unable to withhold the complete seriousness the other hand, a quick laugh escaped Gavin’s lips, the rusty curls faffing around as there owners head as he looked back at him, a shush being hissed.  
Michaels hand freed from Gavin’s in a hurry once they got to the parking lot, “Well, get in!” he stressed, sliding in the driver seat of his gray 4-seater, the door slamming and the engine on before the Brit could get inside. Gavin grabbed onto the dash as the car as his body was pushed forward from the unrepentant reverse. He settled back into the seat and turned to say something in triumph, the paled and angry expression on his friends face along with his whitened knuckles as he grabbed onto the wheel left him at a loss for words. He swelled quietly and rested his arm on the edge of the passenger car door, watching as the pier came and went.  
  
“Um, Michael?” Gavin asked, after clearing his throat, “Where are we going anyway?”  
  
The car took a sudden bump as Gavin’s eyes flicked back to the road in time to see them venturing off road and onto a rocky part of the unused beach. “I come here a lot,” he started, stealing Gavin’s attrition back, “This is my first time coming with someone else though. Don’t fuck this up for me.” The venom in his voice sounded forced, the nerves bubbling up inside him again, though it began to fade when he saw that bright-as-the-sun smile out the corner of his eye.  
  
“Your secrets safe with me” he said, his fingers tracing an X over his green button-up. He began to bounce in the seat as he looked around; there was easily not another human for miles of beach, no one else venturing to this rocky part of the sand. A light bulb dinged in his head, they had flirted about the past three years of high school after Michael was dumped freshmen year by their friend Lindsey, maybe he was finally going to ask him out? His smile grew more, as his face flushed a bit from the thought.  
  
The car settled in a level spot in the sand, Michael hand waving in front of the taller boy after the car turned off. “Earth to Gavvers,” he called before Gavin shook his head and looked at the redhead threw the wild curls in his face. Michael rolled his eyes and got out of the car, pulling his red halo t-shirt over his head as he kicked his shoes off in the sand, along with his socks. Gavin got out and began to follow suit as a wave of self-consciousness came over him as he found himself staring at the shirtless other as he pulled his jeans down, glancing back over at his British friend before heading to the water’s edge. It wasn’t like Gavin hadn’t been to the beach or pool with his friend before, but it was right then, just the two of them, Gavin noticed just how well his slight tan suited his body and complement his red curls, how his muscle was just the right amount to not be too much; his body shivered. He looked down at himself then back up to see Michael walk to the waters drop off and dive in.  
  
Gavin began his way to the edge, gathering the others sheared clothing. “What the bloody hell was he in such a hurry…?” He wondered, stopping a foot or so back from the water’s edge. Shifting foot to foot, Gavin wondered what was taking the other so long to come back up. He gulped and called out “Michael…? Michael?!” His voice growing in volume; panic setting in. He never did see Michael go swimming at those pool parties, and he always sat by the beach fire when they went. What if he couldn’t swim? Would he really bring Gavin here so he could watch him drown? “B-bollocks!” he shouted throwing down the others stuff, running into the water and diving in where he saw the other vanish.  
  
The saltwater stung his eyes as he forced them open, the water felt thick, thicker than usual, as his arms and legs forced themselves threw searching for sign of a struggle. And there it was. It was quick and a blur, but Gavin would know that mess of red anywhere. His eyes squeezing shut as he tried to convince himself that he would be able to hold his breath just long enough. Flesh, he felt flesh touch his hand and a quick opening of his eyes conformed his target before he started pushing up and towards the shore line.  
  
Gavin gasped and coughed as his head broke way, the shorter boy still tucked under his right arm as he dragged him up to the beach. He dropped to his knees, Michael falling next to him, his voice still shaky. “M-Michael…” Gavin mumbled, his accent having its way with the others name, as he straightened up. He looked down at the others wet body, gulping as he stared first at the boy’s reddish orange shoulders, questioning the vegetation on stuck under what looked to be… Scales? No that couldn’t be. He finally had the nerve after moments of snapping science to look the other in his worried eyes, his usual dark green eyes now a sharp shade of yellow, fish like slits down the middle. His curls bounced as small fins peaked their way out, matching in shade and color to his shoulders.  
  
Whap.  
  
The science was broken by the Brit shouting and grabbing his head as something smacked him from behind. Michael’s expression changed from worry to those usual crunched eyebrows “You could have drowned, Gavin, you fucking piece of shit. If I wasn’t there to save you… God!” Wait what…? Gavin lowered his hand from his head, his face showing his confusion.  
  
“Y-you were down there so long… I thought I was saving you.” He said, his voice slowly turning into a hysteric giggle. Michael smacked him again, this time with the back of his hand on the shoulder. His mouth opened to say something but it was cut off with a cough. “Bloody hell, gills! Gill need water don’t they, fuck.” He mumbled jumping up grabbing both of Michael’s arms and backing into the ocean. He tumbled backwards, both of them splashing into knee deep water, Michael splashing the rest of the way back into the water. Gavin quickly sat up to watch him splash off, his expression growing worried again, but was soon calmed as those wet curls bounced back up out of the water, a soft smile seeming out of place on his friends face.  
  
Shyly, Gavin walked to the drop off, the water splashing up past his waist. “You’re not scared of me now, right Gavin? I mean… You stuck with me even after I smashed your 360…” Michael trailed off, biting his lip. The Brit just began grinning again and drug a handful of water in the redheads direction.  
  
“You doughnut.” He said, now laughing, “Of course I’m not scared of you.” He jumped off the edge the best he could and caused a splash next to the merman. He resurfaced next to him, his foot nudging at his tail. Michael turned to face him, their heads at about the same level as his orange tinted arms folded over Gavin’s soaked shirt, their faces getting closer as Gavin’s hand found there place on his boy’s scaled waist. Both sets of eyes fluttered closed as the merman pulled the other with him as he dove backwards, their lips meeting just under the water. Gavin swore his cheeks started burning so hard it could start boiling the entire ocean, but just as fast as it started, Michael steered both of them back above water and broke the kiss. A soft scaled nose rubbed into his temple, followed by a soft kiss to the tender skin, Gavin’s face flushing again with a giggle “I think I’ll need to start skipping school more often…”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it… I FINISHED MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION.  
> Also it was inspired by this drawing by Fullunadulteratedart: http://fullunadulteratedart.tumblr.com/post/54088590353/rude
> 
> Like it? Reblog it on tumblr! http://britthintiru.tumblr.com/post/54149446541/title-sink-or-swim-rating-pg-cursing-and-fluff


End file.
